A Plan?
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: Finn and Quinn used to be the power couple, along with Sam and Santana. But when their relationships crash and burn, Finntana becomes the most popular couple at school, and totally in love. Sam and Quinn devise a plan to get them back. Fabrevans AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I told you I'd be back soon. This is the Fabrevans Finntana story you've been waiting for. It's AU, obviously. I'm sorry to say this first chapter is not so good. :( :( I'm sorry. But the next ones should be better, I promise. Anyway, read on! **

A Plan?

Quinn's POV

She strode through the doors of McKinley, her head held high, her cheerio's uniform bright and clean, her golden hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her head. She smirked as people parted to make a clear path for her to walk through.

A hitch caught in her throat as she passed by Santana's locker. She was kissing Finn furiously, but it looked like they were eating each other's faces. Anger and jealousy boiled from inside Quinn as she rushed past quickly, not looking where she was going.

She rammed right into something solid and bounced backward from the contact. She peered up and noticed she had rammed straight into Sam Evans, the new kid, but he was nice enough to talk to. He grabbed her hand and helped her back to her feet, sending her tingles through her wrist. "Oh, shit, Quinn, sorry about that." He said distractedly, gazing over at Santana.

Quinn smoothened her skirt out again and smiled. "It's fine, Sam. I'll see you in English." She said, glancing back at Finn as she stepped around Sam, frowning, feeling as if her heart was breaking as Finn whispered something in Santana's ear, causing her to giggle girlishly and swat at his chest playfully.

Tears stung her eyes as she trudged away, not caring who moved to let her pass.

Sam's POV

English. His least favorite subject. English was difficult enough for him in the first place and his dyslexia didn't help much.

He bit his lip, wiggling his pencil between his fingertips, staring straight ahead, at Finn and Santana, sitting together, her dark hair in its high ponytail, cheerleading uniform on as usual. Finn's left hand interwoven with both of hers, while his left rest on her thigh, scooting her short skirt up even higher. Sam clenched his teeth together and squeezed his pencil tightly.

It should've been him holding Santana's hand, resting his hand on her smoking hot thighs. He shook his head in disbelief. How a guy like Finn could get a hot cheerleader like Santana, he didn't understand. He sighed, and jumped suddenly as their teacher, Mr. Horn, stood in front of him and glared. "Samuel, have you and Quinn enjoyed Shakespeare's _Hamlet_?" He asked, pointing to the closed copy in Sam's hand. He glanced at Quinn, who sat beside him, her hazel eyes were wide.

"Yeah. It's very depressing like his other works." Sam replied. Mr. Horn's eyes narrowed and looked at the two. "You two had better do your work, or I'll have to write you up for a detention." He huffed, before stalking off. Quinn let out a sigh as he walked away, opening the book in front of her. Sam sat back in his chair, wriggling his pencil in between his fingertips, _Hamlet_ lay inches away, forgotten. He suddenly felt her eyes boring through his skin.

He glanced up at her again to see her staring at him expectantly. "What?" He asked. "Aren't you going to help me with this reading assignment at all?" She inquired. Sam shrugged, returning his gaze back to Santana. Her dark hair, oh, how he missed being able to run his fingers through it. Quinn sighed again and plopped her book down on the table.

"You miss her, don't you?" She asked, seeing where he was staring. Sam shrugged again. Quinn let out a wry laugh. "You're almost as bad as me." She said. Sam glanced at her and saw she was staring towards Finn, looking dazed. "We should go after them." Sam remarked suddenly.

Quinn returned her attention to him, looking confused. "How? They're completely obsessed with each other." She said, rolling her eyes as Finn and Santana gave each other Eskimo kisses. Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust. "That's just the honeymoon stage. Besides, we both know they only respond to jealousy." He said. "So?" Quinn asked. "So, we could pretend to date. They'd get so jealous, they'd have to break up and come crawling back to us." Sam whispered.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow amusedly. "That'd never work. How could we ever pull that off?" She asked quietly. Sam shrugged. "Simple things. You know how fast information circulates around this school. We'll just make a story for Jewfro to publish in his blog and the newspaper." He said. Quinn bit her bottom lip, looking deep in thought. "Okay." She said. "Really?" Sam asked. He was surprised. He hadn't expected her to say yes.

"Sure. Why not? I still really care about Finn and this could be the only way I can get him back. Besides, I know you're lusting after Santana, so we both get what we want if this works." She replied. "I am not lusting after anyone. And of course this plan will work. It's golden." He said. Quinn laughed as the bell rang, signaling the class's end.

They both stood from their chairs. She reached for her books, but Sam got them first. She furrowed her eyebrows together, confused, as she followed him out of the classroom. He grabbed her hand, leading her back to her locker and handed her books respectfully. "What was all that about?" Quinn asked. "It's a hint to everyone else that something's going on." Sam said, peering towards Finn's locker, where he and Santana stood, glaring at them angrily. Sam smirked. "Look, I think it's w

orking." He whispered in Quinn's ear. She spun around and laughed lightly. She had a beautiful laugh. Sam smiled slightly and dropped a kiss to her cheek before walking away, noticing Finn's death stare as he sidled past him.

Oh, yes. This should be fun.

**Yeah, I know. Not good. I'm sorry. :( :( But it's only the first chapter, so things should get better. Please review. But be nice. **

**~Alex:(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, guys! They're greatly appreciated. Here's chapter two. I hope it's good! This is only the beginning of their plans. So, a lot more will be happening in the chapters to come. Read away! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did, Sam and Quinn would never have broken up and she never would have cheated on him. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. **

Quinn's POV

The morning after Sam and Quinn had come up with their plan, she stood in front of her mirror, applying a light sheen of makeup after having ran six miles on her treadmill. She still wanted to be sure she lost all of the babyweight.

She tied her white tennis shoes and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Quinn sighed as she stepped out of the front door, rummaging for her keys in her bag, but stopping when she noticed Sam. He stood with his back against his black jeep, eyes closed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, making him jump and open his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Quinn. Nothing. I was just wondering if I could give you a ride to school. We do have to play these parts, you know." Sam replied. Quinn merely smiled and shook her head as he led her to the passenger side and opened the door and shut it for her. He really was a gentleman, even if he dated and still wanted a girl like Santana. "So, I was thinking we should go out. To somewhere everyone we know goes to, and they'll see us." Sam said.

"Like a pretend date?" Quinn asked. Sam nodded as he parked. "Okay. Tomorrow?" She said, as he opened her door for her again. "Nah, how about tonight? Breadsticks?" He asked, slipping his hand into hers, sending sparks up her arm, as they strolled up the front steps. "Sure. You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?" Quinn said, amusedly. Sam nodded again.

"Well, yeah. Like I said before, we have to make this convincing. Besides I really want my girlfriend back." He said. Quinn stopped as they reached her locker. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile. "I'll help you get her back, Sam, hopefully getting Finn back in the process. See you later." She whispered in his ear.

Sam looked over her head and saw Finn and Santana walking through the doors, hands interlocked. He grinned, pointed and pulled Quinn's face closer to his, his lips grazing her earlobe. She giggled as Finn and Santana passed them, scoffing.

Sam's POV

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, pulling into Quinn's driveway. It was eight o'clock and time for their 'date'. He made the reservation for 8:20, seeing as he knew Santana and Finn would be there at the same exact time. He hopped out of the car and strode up the drive, running a hand through his hair. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, black jeans, and a skinny silver tie, the first buttons of the shirt undone casually.

Sam rang the doorbell and seconds later, Quinn appeared at the door. Sam felt the breath get knocked out of him as he took in her appearance.

Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulder in waves, light makeup around her bright green eyes, a light buttercream yellow dress hugged her small curves perfectly. "Ready?" She asked, shutting the front door behind her. "Y-Yeah." Sam responded, getting into the car followed by Quinn. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." She said, nearly laughing. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, you look… nice." Sam said, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. He never blushed. Yet, he was now, in front of the girl that wasn't even his real girlfriend.

Quinn chuckled slightly. "Thanks. I'm just trying to look the part, you know." She said as they parked and entered the noisy restaurant, Sam making sure to stay a safe distance away from her to fight the urge to squeeze her hand between both of his. He instantly saw Finn and Santana seated near the window, she in a tight fitting red dress, her face smothered in heavy makeup. Sam turned to face Quinn and was baffled at how she could look prettier than Santana, while wearing little to no makeup on her face and a casual knee length dress.

He shook these thoughts from his head quickly. A waiter seated them at a table to the right of Finn and Santana, who had begun making out over their plates. Sam pretended to gag loudly. Quinn glanced over, but looked away quickly. He reached for her hand instinctively. The waiter seemed to take an immediate liking to Quinn's chest. Sam's eyes narrowed as he ordered, watching him carefully. Once he left, Sam exhaled.

"I don't like that dude." He said quietly. Quinn laughed. "Why? I thought he was funny." She said. Sam raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. He sighed sadly as Finn and Santana continued laughing and kissing vigorously, not bothered by their presence. Quinn seemed to notice too. "Stop sighing like that. It's a dead giveaway that they're bugging you." She told him, eating her pasta slowly. Sam stared down at his food, suddenly not hungry.

Quinn shifted slightly, before standing up and moving to his side of the booth. She sat beside him. "Don't be upset about them, Sam. They're already jealous. That's why they're doing that. So we'll just have to step it up a notch." She said, curling her fingers with his. They just fit together. Her beautiful light green eyes peered into his electric blue ones. "How?" Sam asked.

"We'll just have to make it more real. You know, go on dates. Legit ones, even when _they_ aren't in the same room. We'll need to act like we're happy. That we love each other. We'll even tell the newspaper we're perfectly content and in love when they interview us. And we're definitely going to have to start doing _this._" She whispered.

Sam suddenly realized how close they were. Her lips brushed against his. Sweetly at first. Then deeper, her hand slipping into his hair. Sam brushed a stray curl from the apple of her cheek. He felt her smile against his mouth. He faintly heard Santana and Finn cease their kissing, but he wasn't paying them any attention.

He was getting lost in Quinn's fruity scent, forgetting everything except her.

**Hmm. I'm not sure exactly what I think of this yet. Next chapter should be more romantic. And they'll become closer! Review please! Let me know what you think! Thanks again. **

**~Alex(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Thanks so much for the reviews! I almost died reading them! I love you all! Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. **

Quinn's POV

It had been just over two weeks since Sam and Quinn had been "dating". Things were going surprisingly well. Finn and Santana were slowly becoming visibly disturbed by the pair, much to Sam and Quinn's satisfaction. Quinn stood at her locker, grabbing her English book as a tall form suddenly sidestepped in front of her.

She looked up, seeing Finn, his expression stony. "What is it, Finn?" She asked resignedly, slamming her locker, heading towards the English classroom. Finn followed her. "You know what, Quinn." He said. "No, I don't." She said, leaning up against the doorway.

"What are you doing with him?" He spat angrily. Quinn sighed. "If this is about Sam" "Of course it's about Sam!" "Then, him and I are dating. Nothing different than what you and Santana are doing, and quite frankly my love life is none of your business anymore." She snapped, feeling herself getting defensive. "It used to be our love life." Finn said.

She ignored him and strode into the classroom, taking her seat next to Sam. He greeted her by kissing her cheek softly, leaving the distinct scent of peppermint in its place. "Hey." He said. Quinn smiled, the stress of her and Finn's conversation draining away. "Hi. So, I have a place I want to meet you at later. Sort of like our first date alone." She told him. "Pretend date." He corrected in an undertone.

"Obviously. So, meet me at the park? Right after school?" Quinn whispered. Sam half smiled and nodded, his short light bangs falling into his eyes. Quinn reached out and brushed them away, nibbling on her bottom lip as she realized just how blue his eyes were. She could drown in them, they were so deep.

"Okay. Sounds like a deal." He said. Quinn grinned and he wrapped an arm around her as Santana entered the room. She instinctively shrugged closer into his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder as she began taking notes.

Sam's POV

He parked his car where Quinn had told him to, and found her sitting in a sea of green grass right beside the playground. She was still in her cheerio's uniform, it wrinkled as she hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knee. Her hair was out of its ponytail and fell over her shoulders in small curls. Sam slowly walked up to where she sat and she silently gestured him beside her.

He plopped down next to her and laid down on the soft grass. He heard her laugh slightly. He pointed towards a cloud in the sky. "Look, that one looks like a creature from Avatar." He said. She cocked her head to one side as she stared up at the creature shaped cloud. "No, it's a little girl, with pigtails." She argued.

Sam scoffed. "Sure it is." He said sarcastically. Quinn rolled her eyes. "So, is there a reason we're here, of all places?" Sam asked, over the screaming of the little children on the monkey bars. "If we're going to be in this fake relationship, then I need to tell you something. I should at least be honest with you, even if this isn't real. We are friends, and you deserve the truth. I chose here because I've always loved it here." She said, standing up and brushing stray blades of grass off of her lap.

She offered her his hand. "Want to go on the swings?" She asked, somewhat nervously. Sam interlaced his fingers with hers and ran to the swing sets, dragging her along. She laughed. "Sam!" She choked out between laughs. "What? Too fast for you?" He asked, speeding up and grinning, grasping her hand tightly. As he turned around near a grove of trees, he tripped over a tree root, stumbling downward, Quinn losing her footing and falling with him.

With an _oof! _he crashed right into the grass on his back. Quinn fell on top of his chest, giggling. He had one hand casually on her waist, the other still interwoven in her clutch. She was so light, her weight felt like air sitting upon his chest. She smiled shyly, biting down on her bottom lip. He felt breathless as her eyes shone, her cheeks slightly pink from the night chill and from laughing. He cleared his throat.

"Um, the swings?" He asked. Quinn's cheeks went even pinker, as she climbed off of him quickly. "Right." She said, striding over to the swing set, keeping a safe distance away from him. He settled into a swing beside her, kicking his feet off of the ground and pushing into the air, Quinn doing the same. "You wanted to tell me something, right?" He inquired. "Yes, I'm just trying to find the words." She whispered.

"You can tell me anything, Q." Sam assured. Quinn merely sighed. "I have a daughter." She said. "I heard" "I know what you probably heard. But I wanted you to know the real story. We need to make it look like we have an open honest relationship, we may as well meet it halfway with an open honest friendship." Quinn interrupted.

Sam felt his heart sink at the word _friendship. _He brushed the sinking feeling off, listening to what she had to say. So she told him the whole story. Her first dating Finn, getting drunk and pregnant by Puck, telling Finn the baby was his, giving birth to a beautiful baby girl who Puck had christened Beth, giving her up for adoption to Rachel's birthmother, her and Puck not working out, and her and Finn reconciling over the summer.

She exhaled deeply once she was finished. Sam sat still, no longer swinging, his legs felt heavy. Tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks. She swiped at them quickly. "I-I just wanted you to know." She said, standing from her swing and beginning to step away. Sam reached out and grabbed her slim wrist. She peered back into his face, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Come here." He whispered, tugging her back closer to him. She came reluctantly as he pulled her onto his lap. Then she nuzzled her face into his neck, her tears falling onto his skin. "Shh, shh, it's alright. Everything's alright now."

**Wow, see, I told you they'd gradually get closer. So what'd you think? Please let me know in a review! Also, let me know if you have any suggestions! Hopefully chapter four up soon!**

**~Alex(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! You all rock. I love you. Here's chapter four. I'm not too proud of it, but it includes my favorite song though, so that's a plus! **

Quinn's POV

She sat in Spanish class, tapping her pencil against her desk, trying to study, letting out an exasperated sigh as Jacob Ben Israel sat down across from her. He had his recorder in one hand, and a page of questions in the other. "_What_?" She questioned tiredly.

"I have several questions I'd like to ask on behalf of the school newspaper and my blog." He said. "No." Quinn responded immediately. He ignored her. "Are you aware that you and Sam Evans are the school's new power couple? You even beat out you and Finn, Finn and Rachel, you and Puckerman, Sam and Santana, and Finn and Santana." He said.

"Hmm." She mused, continuing to stare down at her Spanish book. "So, how would you describe your relationship with him? Things certainly seem to be heating up." He told her. Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "It's serious." She replied. "So, true love?" He asked. Quinn froze. Before she could answer, he spoke again.

"Oh, scratch that. How could a football player, the quarterback, no less, love a girl in glee club, even if it's a hottie like you?" He said, grabbing his things and stalking away as the bell sounded. Quinn left the class and quickly found Sam by his locker, being interviewed by another newspaper groupie.

He smiled as he saw her coming towards him, shutting his locker, and excusing himself from the reporter. She faintly felt a small smile maneuver its way to her lips. He leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her heart started hammering against her ribs, even though she knew it wasn't real. She pulled away after a moment, swearing she could've seen a flicker of disappointment waver in his eyes, but shook that ridiculous thought away.

"I think you should join glee club." She said, her hand on his shoulder, tracing random patterns. His eyes widened. "No way. You want me to join the club with the worst reputation? I'd be even more of an outsider." He said. "Sam, please. It'd be fun." She told him, her lips pouted slightly.

"I've never even sang in front of anyone." He argued. "It's kind of fun to sing in front of people, Sam. Besides, Finn and Santana are in the club. We could make them even more jealous by singing love songs every week." She suggested, clutching at straws to convince him.

He sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine." He said resignedly. "But, only because it will help us get them back quicker." He added in an undertone. Quinn nodded.

"We meet right after school today, choir room. And you better have a song!" She called, walking away to her next class, laughing, seeing his horrified expression.

Sam's POV

He didn't understand why he agreed to being in instant social death club, but here he was, being dragged by the hand by Quinn to the choir room. She smiled as she entered the room, where their Spanish teacher sat on a stool, talking to a bunch of kids, most of them Sam recognized.

Mr. Schuester turned around quizzically. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue. But I have a good excuse. I was recruiting a new member." Quinn explained, grasping my hand, swaying her hips slightly, her cheerleading skirt sashaying upward teasingly. "That's great, Quinn. Sam, do you have a song you'd like to try out with?" Mr. Schue said. Sam nodded, went to the piano, grabbed his guitar from its case and stood at the front of the group. He exhaled.

"This song is one of my favorites. It's for you, Quinn. I chose it because the other night, in the park, you seemed so broken, so sad. It broke my heart to see you so pained. So, yeah, this is for you." Sam said shakily. He inhaled a deep breath, strumming a few notes lightly and began to sing.

_Stand close to me _

_Don't sail away, baby_

_Let them see your heart_

_Let them see just how beautiful you are _

_So you head on down _

_To the bottom near the river _

_Just to wash away all the pain of today and yesterday_

_And you try so hard to wash away the spots_

_But your tears don't seem to do enough _

_It's just too much_

_Well, darling, grab a hand _

He held out a hand to Quinn, who smiled and took it graciously, allowing herself to be spun around a couple times before being dropped back into her seat again. She laughed.

_We promise not to let you stand alone _

_So, stand close to me _

_Don't sail away, baby _

_Let them see your heart _

_Let them see just how beautiful you are _

_You're like nobody else, you see_

_Nothing less than any girl in your magazine_

_Don't you know you're special? _

_You're really something special, baby _

_Oh… _

_So you look into _

_You look into the water _

_And there you are _

_Just the way you left yourself _

_All alone _

_But lift your head and look across the water _

'_Cause there you'll see all of us together singing darling grab a hand _

_We promise not to let you stand alone_

_So, stand close to me _

_Don't sail away, baby _

_Let them see your heart _

_Let them see just how beautiful you are _

_You're like nobody else, you see_

_Nothing less than any girl in your magazine _

_Don't you know you're special? _

_You're really something special, baby _

_Ohhh… _

_Darling, grab a hand _

_We won't let you go _

_Darling, grab a hand _

_We promise not to let you stand alone _

He took her hand again, and pulled her up, handing his guitar to one of the band dudes to finish playing, as he continued to sing to her, peering into those green eyes he had become obsessed with.

_So, stand close to me _

_Don't sail away, baby _

_Let them see your heart _

_Let them see just how beautiful you are _

_You're like nobody else, you see _

_Nothing less than any girl in your magazine _

_Don't you know you're special? _

_You're really something special _

_Baby, yeah _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, _

_La de la _

_Ah, ah _

As the last chord rang out, Quinn enveloped him in a hug, looping her arms around her neck and kissed him on the lips more passionately than ever. He pulled away a moment later, dazed.

She laid her head on his chest, a few tears cracking out of her eyes. "Wow. Welcome to the glee club, Sam." Mr. Schuester said. Quinn led him down to a chair beside hers.

He took her hand, glancing up at Finn and Santana. Finn glared back at him, teeth clenched. Santana looked dejected, but grasped Finn's hand. Sam distantly felt Quinn's head loll onto his shoulder. She sighed and squeezed his fingers tighter.

Mr. Schue was talking about soundtracks, but Sam wasn't paying attention. He wrapped an arm around Quinn and smiled.

**Well, there it is. I think it's okay, not my best, but not awful. Oh, and the song is You Cry a Tear to Start a River by Between The Trees. I recommend it and the band to all of you, they're great. Please review! Let me know what you think! Tell me if you have any suggestions, please!**

**~Alex(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! I feel like a tape recorder, because I'm always saying that, but, really, you guys are awesome! I love you and all the feedback I'm getting! So, here's chapter five. I did change the rating of the story to M just in case. Things do get a bit hot near the end of this chapter. I don't really know what I think of it yet, but I did work very hard on it. **

Sam's POV

He walked with Quinn to lunch, hands interlocked. He stopped and listened to her laugh, and watched as her eyes shone and her nose crinkled up in unison. His breath knocked out of him as her hand applied a small pressure against his fingers. He squeezed back, smiling.

Suddenly he saw her smile drop into a grimace. Sam looked where she was looking, bewilderedly. Karofsky and Azimio were striding towards them, two slushies in their hands. Sam gulped. They were both rather larger than him, and of course he had heard of their awful reputation of slushying every glee kid, luckily Sam had not yet been slushied, but it seemed like that wasn't going to last.

He took a deep intake of breath and pulled her along beside him, strolling towards the two bullies. Karofsky gave Sam a shove as they reached them. "Lady Lips." He said. "What do you want?" Quinn demanded, hand on her hip. "Sup, Fabray. Getting hotter and hotter every day. Too bad you're fertile, otherwise you could warm my bed anytime." Azimio said, cocking his head to one side to gaze under Quinn's cheerio's skirt. Sam felt anger boil inside of him. He pushed Azimio hard.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." He said, teeth gritted. Azimio raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do about it, loser?" Karofsky inquired, stepping closer. Sam moved forward, stepping in front of Quinn. "I am not a loser." He said. Karofsky and Azimio laughed. "Yes, you are. You joined loser explosion. Now, you're gonna get the traditional welcome." Azimio said, pointing to the deep red slushie in his hand.

Sam was about to open his mouth, when the red drippy liquid was suddenly all over his face and stinging his eyes. He gasped for air, and then shoved Azimio into a row of lockers. "It's been a while since we last slushied the queen bee." Karofsky said, tightening his grip on his slushie. Sam felt Quinn move backwards.

"Don't even think about it, asshole." Sam growled. Karofsky still lifted his cup. He closed his eyes due to the burning when he heard a splash. He felt Quinn's hand slip into his as he was dragged through a nearby doorway. He felt her hand leave his, and his face drop into a sink. Her fingers leafed through his hair, getting the corn syrup out.

"At least, your hair's short. Mine always takes forever to get through." She said, scooping his head back up, allowing himself to wipe his face more. He looked at her through blurry vision. She seemed dry. "Didn't you get slushied? I heard a splash… Oh my God, you didn't!" Sam said, realization hitting him.

Quinn laughed. "I did. He's got a really bad case of blue balls now. The flavor was blueberry." She said, giggling. Sam laughed and nudged her playfully on the shoulder. "But, I am sorry you got slushied." She said. "Nah, it's okay. Now, it's like I'm really a part of the glee club, right? It's like some sort of an initiation or something." He told her.

"Come on, let's go get lunch. I hear Mike's parents are out of town tonight and he's having a glee party. We should get the details." She said. Sam nodded, grasping her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks again, Q." He said. "It's really no big deal." She replied. Suddenly her tropical scent began wafting towards him again. She smiled up at him with her green eyes sparkling.

He got caught up in her beauty all of a sudden. In her kindness. In her.

Sam gently brushed his lips against hers sweetly, not caring that no one was there to see. This time, it was different. This time, it was for them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quinn's POV

When she pulled up to Mike's house, loud music was already booming from the house, the windows vibrating to the beats. She hugged her jacket closer, as she strode up the front walk and rang the doorbell. A very drunken Santana pulled the door open.

"Quinnie Fabray! You look amazing, darling! Come on in! Have a drink! Want some punch? It's great! Tastes like fizzy fruit!" She exclaimed, grabbing Quinn by the elbow and tugging her inside. Quinn let out a tiny laugh. Santana took her by the hand and led her down the stairs into Mike's basement. "Everybody! We're all here now! Quinnie has finally arrived! Whoo!" Santana announced. Everyone had a cup in their hands, sipping furiously.

Quinn set her jacket in a pile and tried to avoid drinking anything that looked suspicious. Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Mike sat huddled on the floor, singing _Dancing Queen. _Finn and Santana lay on the couch, she on top of his chest, their mouths attached. A lump formed at the back of Quinn's throat as she turned away.

Brittany stood atop the table, only in a bra and panties, dancing. Artie watched, eyes wide, cheering her on. Lauren and Puck seemed to be in charge of the drinks. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Her phone buzzed from inside her jeans pocket. She tugged it out, his name flashed across the screen. "Hello?" Quinn asked. "Come outside." He said. The line went blank. She confusedly slipped upstairs and out the back door.

Sam was treading in the large glittering pool, in nothing but his boxers. She stood still for a moment, taking in his defined abs and biceps. "Q!" He shouted. "Sam!" Quinn replied. "Come, come here!" Sam beckoned, his words slurred. She choked back a laugh, walking over to the side of the pool and plopping down, slipping her flipflops off and dipping her bare feet into the water.

She gasped sharply. "Agh. That's cold!" She exclaimed, swirling her feet around, trying to gather warmth. "The water's perfect once you're used to it. Want some punch?" He said, laughing for no reason. He waded towards the side and leaned his arms against the cement, handing her a cup of pinkish liquid. Quinn put her hand against his cheek, giggling uncontrollably.

"You're drunk." She observed. Sam laughed and nodded. "Mmhmm. This punch is really good. Have some! It makes you feel funny!" He said. "I know that I'm so gonna regret this later." Quinn told him, lifting the styrofoam cup to her lips, taking a tiny sip. It burned the back of her throat. She swallowed it forcedly. "Isn't it great? I drank it to take my mind off of _that._" Sam explained, pointing through the window.

Quinn looked and saw Santana and Finn grinding against each other, his hand in her hair. She tore her eyes away quickly. Sam continued gazing. "You know, lately it hasn't been bugging me so much." He mused. Quinn downed the rest of her cup, feeling a slight fuzziness simulating through her body. She giggled. "Mmm. That's yummy." She said. Sam nodded, his eyes huge.

"I know, right? Want some more?" He asked, handing her another cup. She accepted it graciously, drinking it down quickly. Sam treaded deeper out, dunking his head under. Quinn suddenly became aware of how welcoming the water seemed and how hot it was outside. Sam suddenly reemerged, wiping chlorine from the corners of his eyes.

"Come on in, Q. Take off your clothes and get in here!" He said. Quinn laughed. "No, I'm not coming in wearing only my bra and undies." She said stubbornly. "Please? Don't leave me alone. Please, Quinn?" He pouted, his words slurring. Quinn laughed.

"Ugh, fine, but I get more punch." She said, unbuttoning her jeans and slowly tugging off her simple white t-shirt. She dove in easily, emerging beside him. He handed her more punch, getting another cup for himself too. She sipped it slowly, a soft bubbly tingle taking over. She giggled again. "Race you!" Sam yelled, diving back underwater and taking off towards the other side. "Ugh, no fair, no fair!" Quinn shouted, throwing the cup to into the grass and following him.

He beat her by mere seconds. "Ha. I won." He teased, sticking his tongue out at her. "You cheated!" She argued, crossing her arms. "Did not." Sam defended. "Did too!" Quinn said. "So, you think you can beat me?" Sam inquired, shifting closer to her. Quinn nodded, her wet hair sploshing against her back. "Fine. We'll see. And I'm gonna beat you fair and square, yet again." He told her, smirking.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "1, 2…3!" She exclaimed, darting underneath the water's slippery surface. Sam came up from behind, grabbing her ankle and swimming in front of her. Quinn kicked him playfully and brought up the lead, winning. She dove up, gasping for air. Sam reemerged a few seconds later.

"Told you I'd win." She said, giving him a nudge on the chest. "Just because I let you." Sam argued. Quinn laughed. "Yeah, sure." She scoffed. A wet tendril of her golden hair fell in front of her eyes. Sam reached out and gently tucked it behind her ear, leaving a soft kiss in its place. Quinn stopped breathing.

Her eyes darted from his lips to his deep blue eyes, both becoming more irresistible by the second. He dropped a kiss near her collarbone, causing a small moan to escape her lips. He then kissed the apple of her cheek, moving away again.

She put her hand on his cheek, tilting her head upward, making their lips touch. Then it became deeper, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip, asking entrance. She parted her lips slightly, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth and vice versa. He tasted like a mixture of cool peppermint and the fruity alcoholic punch. She felt a moan slip from his throat.

She smiled against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam placed a hand on the small of her back, their lips never parting once.

**Hmm. Tell me what you think? Also, let me know of any suggestions! Review please. **

**~Alex(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this chapter took longer to come. I had some writer's block and it took forever to find a song. This is mainly fluff and it begins where last chapter left off. Like I said before, sorry about the wait. But it's here now! **

Sam's POV

The sun shone brightly through his closed eyelids. His head was pounding. He groaned, feeling an odd warmth on his bare chest. He didn't feel the usual fabric of his sheets beneath him either.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, squinting as they began to focus. He saw a sea of green grass, and a large pool. As he sat up, he felt a weight on his chest shift. He looked down and saw Quinn. In nothing but a bra and panties. Sam gasped. _What the hell happened last night?_ He thought to himself, slowly disentangling his limbs from Quinn's. She moaned and her eyelids fluttered open.

She glanced up at him confusedly, then noticed her attire. "Oh my God! We didn't…. did we?" She asked quickly, clutching her head and looking around, probably for her clothes. "No, I don't think so. Kissed, though, I'm pretty sure." Sam replied, standing from the lounge chair and grabbing his jeans from beside the pool. He pulled them on quickly, tossing her his shirt, as hers seemed to be missing.

She smiled at him in thanks and tugged it over her head. It fell to just above her knees. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Quinn asked, biting her lip slightly. "Bits and pieces. I remember coming to Mike's, or here; I hope this is still Mike's. As soon as I came in, Puck offered me some punch, but I didn't trust him. Then, I saw Finn and Santana. I downed like a thousand cups." Sam said.

"I believe it. You were absolutely wasted when I came out here. Luckily one of us stayed mostly sober throughout the night." Quinn sighed. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I beg to differ. You were definitely _not _sober. And way more than tipsy." He said. Quinn began to detangle her hair between her fingers.

"Okay, whatever. I'm too nauseated to care." She said. Sam felt a small smile tug at his lips as he fit his hand into her small one. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Quinn's POV

She entered the choir room on Monday, her head still aching from Mike's spiked punch. Sam's hand had a tight grip on hers. He led her to two chairs in the front row. They were the first ones to arrive. She tugged her cheerio's skirt further down her thighs. She sighed. Quinn really hated her thighs. She always had. But, the hatred had deepened ever since they seemed to have expanded through last year's pregnancy.

Sam noticed what she was doing and rolled his eyes. "Would you stop doing that? You have nothing to be insecure about, Q." He said. She merely glanced up at him and squeezed his fingers. Finn and Santana entered the room, giggling, hands interlaced. Quinn didn't feel the usual pain in her chest. She shrugged it off and allowed herself to be pulled closer to Sam as he draped an arm over her shoulder. He didn't seem to be too bothered by Finn and Santana either.

He smiled softly towards Quinn, as she kissed him gently on the cheek. She didn't know why she did it. It just felt right. Like he deserved it. Which, he did. He was the most amazing boyfriend. Quinn had no idea why Santana had dumped him for Finn. Sure, Finn was nice sometimes, but he never treated her as well as Sam did, and Sam wasn't even her real boyfriend. Her insides felt cold as she thought about the lie they were spinning, it must've been getting out of hand because the feelings felt….almost real.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Mr. Schue ventured from his office and began to write on the board. When he moved away, it read: _Feelings_. "Okay, guys. This week's assignment is simple. I want you to pair up and sing a song with emotion to it. Whether it's love, sadness, passion, anger, lust, etc. Just express all the emotion while you sing it, I want to feel what you're feeling. So, find a partner and start working on what songs you're going to sing." He instructed.

Everyone around her instantly moved to their respective friends and began immediately discussing songs. "So, what song do you want to sing?" Sam asked. Quinn smiled. "I think now's a perfect time to sing some love songs." She replied. Sam let out a laugh. "Alright, sounds good. I know that Santana will be totally jealous if we start doing that more often." He said.

Quinn felt her smile falter at Santana's name, but quickly pasted it back into place. "Great. Finn will too." She agreed halfheartedly. Sam didn't seem to notice her artificial tone and kissed her lips gently, merely pulling her closer still.

Quinn sighed, feeling a familiar pain in her chest.

Sam's POV

He was running late to their song rehearsal. Coach Beiste had asked to see him after football practice. She had finally promoted him to starting quarterback. He was thrilled, but knew that it gave Finn even more reason to hate him. He quickly ran to the auditorium where he and Quinn were supposed to meet.

As he slipped through the doors, he spotted her on the stage, her back turned to him, sitting at the piano, playing random keys, humming just loudly enough for him to hear. She wasn't in her cheerio's uniform, just a plain light yellow shirt and a pair of jeans, barely any makeup. Sam thought she looked even more beautiful than normal.

He sighed quietly. He was lying to her. She thought he loved Santana. Truthfully, he never had. Like Quinn had said before, it was mainly lust. The only reason he was still pretending was for Quinn. She deserved to be with who she wanted. And right now, it was Finn. Just thinking about her loving someone else made him physically ache. Sam had loved one girl in his hometown, but that was about for two days. Quinn was different. Sam had never been one to commit, but she made him want to get married and start a family, to love. But, he knew he would never be with her for real, not while she was still swooning for Finn.

Quinn must have sensed his presence because she gazed over at him and exhaled, seeing it was merely him. "You could have at least announced that you were here." She said, clutching at her heart. Sam smiled as he hurried up the steps and onto the stage, dropping his backpack near the piano and sitting beside her on the stool. "I know, but I was mesmerized." He said.

Quinn let out a tiny laugh and nudged him playfully on the arm. "Yeah, sure." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late. Coach held me after practice." Sam explained, kissing her very softly on the lips. "It's fine. But, you don't have to do that here, you know. No one's here to see." She said. "Maybe I just wanted to kiss you. Not for anyone else to see, but for me to feel you. Man, there should be a song like that!" Sam said.

Quinn laughed, still mindlessly fingering notes. "I don't know about that. But I do have a song for us to sing in glee club, at least." She said, bending over and grabbing two packets of sheet music from her bag, handing one to Sam. He skimmed through it, nodding in approval.

"Awesome. Let's rehearse." He said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet, finally rehearsing.

Quinn's POV

She had butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she sidled into the choir room. She and Sam would be singing their first real mushy song in front of the entire club today. He was already seated in the back, an empty chair beside him. He beamed at her as she sat next to him. He kissed her forehead, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Quinn smiled gently, curling her fingers with his silently.

"You know, for the first time I'm actually _really_ nervous to sing in front of everyone." She whispered after a moment. "Because you're afraid it won't be convincing enough?" Sam asked quietly. "No, that's easy. It just kinda flows for us. I'm just more scared to actually sing." Quinn confessed.

Sam let out a laugh and Quinn scowled, punching him in the chest. "Hey! Don't hit me. Just don't be nervous. You'll sing great, like always." He assured. Mr. Schuester took his position at the front, with his clipboard in hand. "Who wants to go first today?" He asked.

Santana raised her hand, beating Rachel for the first time ever. "Finn and I would, Mr. Schue. We have a great song that expresses exactly how we feel." She said, getting to her feet, tugging Finn up with her. "Um, great, Santana, Finn, just get started when you're ready." Mr. Schue replied. Santana smirked, dragging Finn to the front of the room. They sang _Love Is_.

Quinn merely rested with her head on Sam's shoulder the whole performance, swaying gently to the music from time to time. When Finn and Santana finished, everyone clapped, including Sam and Quinn. When Mr. Schuester asked who was next, Quinn's hand shot into the air immediately. She didn't miss Rachel's half lifted hand droop back to her side, looking rejected. Mr. Schue nodded in her direction.

Sam led her to the floor. Quinn exhaled deeply. "Like Santana and Finn, Sam and I chose a song to express just how we feel about each other. It's also one of my favorite duets." She explained.

She distantly felt Sam grasp her hand as he began to sing his beginning lines.

_Like sweet morning dew _

_I took one look at you, and it was plain to see_

_You were my destiny _

Quinn smiled, shaking her nerves away, singing by herself.

_With arms open wide _

_I threw away my pride _

_I'll sacrifice for you _

_Dedicate my life to you_

_I will go where you lead _

_Always there in time of need _

Sam started singing again as she quieted.

_And when I lose my will _

_You'll be there to push me up the hill _

They sang together, voices molding into one.

_There's no _

_No looking back for us _

_We got love, sure enough, that's enough _

_You're all _

_You're all I need to get by _

Sam began singing alone.

_Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best _

_Stand by you like a tree _

_Dare anybody to try and move me _

Quinn sang her lines.

_Darling, in you I found strength where I was torn down _

_Don't know what's in store _

_But together we can open any door _

_Just to do what's good for you and inspire you a little higher _

Sam stroked her hand absentmindedly as he sang.

_I know you can make a man out of a soul that didn't have a goal _

Quinn joined him, voices simply melting together in perfect harmony.

'_Cause we _

_We got the right foundation _

_And with love and determination _

_You're all _

_You're all I want to strive for and do a little more _

_You're all _

_All the joys under the sun wrapped up into one _

_You're all _

_You're all I need _

_You're all I need, oh, to get by _

As she sang out the last note, she became strongly aware of how close they were. He was directly behind her, his hands on her hips. As the clapping rang out, he led her back into their chairs in the back, their hands still interlaced, Quinn more confused than ever.

**Hmm. I honestly do not know what I think of this yet. Please review! And please tell me if you have any suggestions. I'd like a prompt for next chapter. I have an idea, but, I'd like to have a few more sweet chapters with their feelings deepening before I write it. Please review! **

**~Alex(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hullo, lovely readers! Again, I'm so sorry it took me a little bit longer to update! I've just had a lack of inspiration. I had an idea, but I didn't really know how to interpret it. But, today I had a spark and literally wrote this in a half hour. So, if it sucks, that's why. But, please read and let me know. I worked really hard on it, trying to make it perfect!**

Quinn's POV

Quinn was not having a good day. She had pages upon pages of homework, and Santana had tried tripping her several times, also giving her dirty looks often. Quinn sighed, grabbing her books and exiting Algebra. As she entered the crowded hallway, she scanned through the people, searching for Sam. Then, suddenly she saw him.

He was near the Chemistry classroom, Finn towering in front of him. "Oh, no." She mumbled, striding closer to them. "Yeah, you think you're everything just because you're dating Quinn now. Well, let me tell you something. Like I've been saying this entire time, Fabray ain't hot shit. She's a slut. She's not even that pretty. And she's weak. She gave away her baby just because some heartbroken woman who gave up her daughter wanted one." Finn was saying.

Sam's eyes narrowed angrily, he clenched his fists. "Don't you dare talk about Quinn like that. She is a beautiful person. Leave her alone. It's obvious you have a problem with me, not her." He snarled. "You're right. I do have a problem with you. You come in here and act like you own everything, like you walk on water." Finn growled. Sam stepped closer, their faces inches apart now.

"Maybe because now that I'm with Quinn I do feel like that. She makes me feel good. She makes me happy. Unlike Santana, who is constantly tearing you down for kicks." Sam countered. Finn's face contorted with rage as he threw a punch, hitting Sam in the jaw. It didn't faze him. Sam punched back, hitting Finn in the eye. Finn looked ready to kill Sam, luckily Mr. Schue broke them apart, sending Finn to the nurse and Sam to class. Sam rounded the corner and nearly slammed into Quinn, who had been frozen in the same spot for several minutes.

"Hey, Q." He greeted, smiling. Quinn's eyes swam with tears. Sam's smile fell. "What's wrong? D-Did you see the" "Fight, yeah. Thank you." She said, engulfing him in a hug, laying her head on his chest. She smiled lightly when he placed a hand on the small of her back. "No problem, Quinn." He said, kissing her hair.

She sniffled as she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "You were very convincing. It almost seemed like you were in love with me." She said with a chuckle, ignoring the empty feeling she got as the words slipped out of her mouth. "O-Oh, yeah. Well, you know. We can't let them suspect anything." He said, his voice toneless.

Quinn hesitated, before nodding, heart clenching, not knowing that his heart was doing the exact same thing.

Sam's POV

He sat on the floor of the motel room, working on his homework with Quinn. She leaned up against the bed, her cheerio's skirt kept climbing up her thigh teasingly. Sam licked his lips and tore his gaze away, struggling to remain focused on his algebra. He heard Quinn laugh as she looked up at the television. Sam glanced up and saw that she had been laughing at Aladdin, one of his little sister's favorites.

Stacey lay on the bed beside her twin brother, Stevie, beside her. Stacey sat up suddenly and jumped into Sam's lap. "Sammy! It's almost my favorite part. Please sing to me like you always do." She said, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Sam's cheeks became hot. "Um. I-I don't know, Stace." He stuttered slightly. He stole a quick glance at Quinn who smiled at him encouragingly.

"Please, Sam." Quinn said. Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to see your Aladdin impression." She told him. She beamed up at Sam with big eyes. He gulped. There was something about her eyes. They drove him crazy. Sam heard the music start.

Stacey darted from his lap and bounced back on the mattress. He exhaled deeply and began to reluctantly sing along with the animated character.

_I can show you the world _

_Shining, shimmering, splendid _

His eyes were drawn to Quinn. She giggled. It sounded like tiny bells. He smiled at her, beginning to get more comfortable.

_Tell me, Princess_

_Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes _

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over, sideways and under _

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world _

_A new fantastic point of view _

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming _

He pulled Quinn up to her feet. Jasmine's character was going to sing in mere seconds. "Sing." He whispered in her ear. She met his eyes confusedly but still sang quietly.

_A whole new world _

_A dazzling place I never knew _

_But when I'm way up here _

_It's crystal clear _

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

Sam grinned, taking her hand absentmindedly. "Sing louder." He said, as he sang in an undertone.

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you _

Quinn sang slightly louder, her eyes sparkling in the light.

_Unbelievable sights _

_Indescribable feeling _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _

_Through an endless diamond sky _

_A whole new world _

_A hundred thousand things to see _

_I'm like a shooting star _

_I've come so far _

_I can't go back to where I used to be _

Sam joined her.

_A whole new world _

_Every turn a surprise _

_With new horizons to pursue _

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere _

_There's time to spare _

_Let me share this whole new world with you _

_A whole new world _

_That's where we'll be _

_A thrilling chase _

_A wondrous place _

_For you and me _

When the song ended, Quinn simply tilted her head upward. Sam's eyes darted between her beautiful green orbs and her luscious lips. She nodded, giving him permission and his lips met hers hungrily, placing a hand near the hem of her skirt. Her hand slipped to the nape of his neck, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Ew! Gross!" "Shut up! Can't you see they're Jasmine and Aladdin?" The tiny voices caused them to pause. Quinn giggled against his mouth. Sam groaned and pulled away begrudgingly. Stevie had his small nose crinkled up in disgust as Stacey grinned up at them in awe.

"I wish I had a prince like you do, Quinn. You're lucky!" She exclaimed. Sam's cheeks flushed pink yet again. Quinn merely smiled and nodded. "I am." She agreed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later, as he walked her out of the motel, he squeezed her fingers. "Thanks for coming by to help me with homework and with the munchkins." Sam told her. Quinn smiled.

"No problem." She said. "No, I mean it. I really appreciate it, Quinn." He said honestly. "It's really nothing, Sam." Quinn assured, pulling her light jacket closer to her slim body. Sam shrugged his letterman jacket off of his shoulders and wrapped it around hers. She smiled, pushing her arms through. "Mm. It smells like you." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I smell?" He asked amusedly. Quinn blushed. "Not in a bad way! Like peppermint." She said, whispering the last sentiment. "Hmm. Interesting." Sam said thoughtfully. "Well, I better go. See you on Monday, Sam." Quinn said quickly, moving towards her parked car. Sam snagged her by the elbow. "Wait, Q." He said. She turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She said, biting her bottom lip, which Sam found both adorable and irresistible at the same time. He gulped. "I was wondering if I could see you before Monday. Maybe take you out tomorrow night?" He asked, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "Like a date?" Quinn questioned, positioning herself closer to him slightly.

Sam inhaled deeply, attempting to calm his nerves. "Yeah." He whispered, almost inaudibly. A small smile graced Quinn's face, making her look even more beautiful, her pale skin looking softer than ever in the moonlight. "Okay." She said after a moment.

"Okay?" Sam asked, making sure this was what she wanted too. She nodded, her ponytail bobbing at the back of her head. "Okay." She confirmed. Sam tried not to grin too widely.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven?" He said. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, Sam." Quinn whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek, before heading towards her car.

Sam waited until she had driven a safe distance away to dance in joy. _He had a real date with Quinn Fabray._

**So, what did you think? D: I hope it was good, I worked SO hard on it. Please review and let me know what you think of this. **

**~Alex(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hullo again, readers! Okay, so last chapter, I got a review saying that sometimes the characters' dialogue was difficult to read, so I have spaced them out differently. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I'm sorry about this chapter, it's not great, but I think it's alright. There is a flashback through Quinn's eyes of their date, so you can see all of their little fluff. Thanks again for the reviews and prepare for a little drama in this one!**

Quinn's POV

She sat in English class, Sam beside her, grasping her hand tightly under the table. She groaned as Mr. Horn slipped into yet another speech about Shakespeare and how great he is. She laid her head on Sam's shoulder, his other hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

He slipped something into her hand. She looked up at him bewilderedly, pulling away slightly and opening her hand. A folded piece of paper fell into her lap. Quinn glanced cautiously at Mr. Horn, who was now standing atop his desk, reciting _Romeo and Juliet. _She unfolded the note and read the untidy scrawl. _Last night was a pretty sweet date. And not only because they showed Avatar at the park. Because I was with you.  
><em>

She smiled as she wrote back a quick response, saying how much she had enjoyed their date too. She felt chills waver through her spine just thinking about the way his lips had caressed hers, haunting her. She remembered every last detail.

_She clasped his hand tightly as he led her down to a spot in the grass, her dress billowing around her legs. He laid down a soft cotton blanket, and plopped down on it, gazing up at the sky. Sam patted the fabric beside him, motioning for her to join him. Quinn laid down beside him, their hands still intertwined.  
><em>

_He grabbed the bag of popcorn from the picnic basket and popped a piece into his mouth, offering her one at the same time. She giggled and took one, squeezing his fingers absentmindedly. "So, what exactly is this movie about?" She asked, taking a small sip of her water. Sam stopped chewing and looked at her, blue eyes wide.  
><em>

_"You'ff nevwer seen Avatwar?" He questioned, his mouth full.  
><em>

_Quinn laughed. "Charming, and no, I haven't. Please, explain it to me." She said.  
><em>

_Sam swallowed and sat up. "Well, Avatar is, like, the masterpiece of cinematography. It's so full of color and beauty, you know? And James Cameron is an amazing director. I would tell you more about the plot and stuff, but I can't ruin this for you." He explained.  
><em>

_Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "Right, because this is such an important event in my life." She said sarcastically.  
><em>

_"It should be." Sam said.  
><em>

_Quinn merely shook her head and pulled him back down so that he could be lying next to her again. "This date is important. I don't know about the movie so much." She whispered.  
><em>

_He placed his arm around her waist, and kissed her on the forehead. She felt a small blush appear on her cheeks. She nibbled on her bottom lip. As he tugged away from her after planting several kisses near her hairline, she sat up and pulled him back down to her level. She didn't know who kissed who first.  
><em>

_His lips maneuvered against hers softly, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, asking entrance. A small moan escaped from the back of her throat as she parted her lips slightly. Goosebumps formed on her forearms as he twisted a hand into her long hair. She pulled away as she heard the opening credits start. Sam looked up at her with hurt eyes.  
><em>

_"What? Can't miss this." Quinn said teasingly, straightening out her dress.  
><em>

_"I'll give you a whole retelling of the movie in the car." Sam said, gripping her wrist and tugging her on top of his chest. He tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.  
><em>

_She bit her lip nervously, feeling the butterflies jump as he kissed her again, his peppermint scent surrounding her and dulling her senses… _

She grinned as she remembered that he wouldn't let her pay for anything. Not even the bottles of water or popcorn. He had stated that this date was different than the other fancy ones they had been on, where they had always split the check. He was right, that date had been different than the others.

The other dates had been awkward, the air thick, other people on their minds, people who they'd rather be with. But, at the park, Quinn hadn't thought about Finn at all, only Sam, and it didn't seem like he'd thought about Santana either. At the park, things felt real, not for show, not a lie, it felt more natural. She nuzzled her head further into his shoulder and closed her eyes, nearly asleep until the bell rang.

She groaned and stood up, allowing herself to be led out of the class by Sam. He stopped by her locker, handed her her books and kissed her cheek, his hand leaving hers. "I have Spanish next, so I'll see you later, okay?" He said.

Quinn nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Okay." She said, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips before he walked away towards his locker. Quinn sighed after him and dialed the combination, opening her locker and grabbing her History textbook. Her locker suddenly shut, revealing Finn on the other side.

Quinn sighed, frustrated. "What?" She asked coldly. Finn looked down.

"Um, hey, Q. So, Santana and I broke up." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn. I know you love her." Quinn said, hesitantly placing a hand on his arm.

He shrugged. "Eh, I'm okay. So, I was wondering if we could maybe get back together? I've missed you, Quinn."

She immediately took her hand away. "No, Finn. You love Santana and I love Sam. It's plain and simple." She said.

Finn sighed. "No, I love you and Santana; I'm just so messed up right now. She broke up with me because of a stupid fight and we agreed that we should both be with people we really love, but I thought we already were." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Finn. But, she does love you. It's obvious that you love her too. She'll come around eventually. Just give her some time." Quinn told him.

Finn smiled gently. "You're right. Thanks, Quinn." He said. Quinn nodded. He leant down and kissed her cheek, squeezing her hand appreciatively before going to his next class.

Quinn exhaled and started towards the History classroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam's POV

He stood at his locker, grabbing his Spanish notes, when suddenly he felt a slim arm drape around his neck. "Quinn?" He asked, looking down, seeing not Quinn, but Santana standing before him. She smirked and traced his arm with her index finger.

"Mmm. Sammy Evans. Long time, no speak." She said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, there's reason for that." He told her, slamming his locker and beginning to walk away. She followed him.

"You know, I forgot how damn sexy you get when you're frustrated." She said, stepping in front of him. She brushed his hair away from his eyes. "It really turns me on." She added, her voice raspy.

Sam gulped and pushed her away slightly. "Just stop. I don't love you, Santana. I don't think I ever did. Our relationship was all heat and sex." He said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and that's what was so great about it. No strings attached. No feeling. Perfect." She whispered.

"No. A relationship with feelings is perfect. I love Quinn, okay? And you love Finn, so stop before you ruin that for yourself." Sam argued.

Santana scoffed. "Yeah, right. Me, love the Pillsbury dough boy. Right. He deserves better than a bitch like me. And you love Quinn Fabray? The ice queen? That's just funny. Sammy, Quinn has been head over heels for Finn forever." She countered.

Sam shook his head. "She doesn't love him anymore. I'm sure of it." He said.

"Oh, wake up. Look." Santana said, grabbing his face and twisting it so he could have a view of Quinn's locker. Finn leaned on a row of lockers and bent his head, kissing her cheek.

Sam's chest felt strained as he watched Finn walk away with a wave. Quinn smiled and then went in the opposite direction. His heart felt heavy as he turned back to Santana, who twirled a strand of her dark hair around her index finger.

"Aww, little Sammy is heartbroken." She said, mocking concern, placing a hand over her heart and gasping.

"Well, I know just how to fix that. We get back together, hit the sheets, win Prom King and Queen, and own this school. Just something to think about." She said after a moment, then leaned up and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

She pulled away moments later, smirking, then began to slowly stride away, her cheerio's skirt swishing this way and that, leaving Sam breathless.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn's POV

When the bell rang, she left American History happily and began to search the crowded hallway for Sam. She held her books to her chest, as she spotted him, slowly moving towards her locker to wait for her. She smiled as she ran quickly towards him.

"Hey." She greeted breathlessly.

Sam glanced up at her. "Hi." He said awkwardly.

"So, you have any plans tonight?" Quinn asked, putting her books away.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. But we don't have to pretend anymore. It worked." He replied.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Worked?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you know, our fake dating. Finn and Santana broke up." He said. Quinn bit her lip when he said "fake dating". They had gone so long without referring to it as that, that it actually felt like that had stopped and something real had begun.

"I-I know." She responded after a moment.

"Yeah, so, you feel free to date Finn again. That's cool, you know. We finally got what we wanted." He said, not meeting her eyes.

"But" "Listen, Quinn, I'll see you around. Santana's waiting for me. Thanks again for everything, Q." He interrupted, squeezing her shoulder, before trudging away.

Quinn watched him go. She wanted to yell or scream. To tell him that she loved him, not Finn, but she couldn't keep him from happiness.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she watched him find Santana and kiss her on the lips. Quinn shrunk to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest.

"_Sam._" She cried inaudibly, letting several heavy tears fall, her heart clenching.

**Well, what'd you think? A few more chapters to go, I think. Please review! They make me write faster! **

**~Alex(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for all the great feedback last chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very good, but next one should be better. The song in this chapter is Echo by Auburn, btw. This chapter basically shows how miserable they are without each other. **

Sam's POV

He sat cross-legged on the bed in his motel room, strumming his guitar mindlessly. Santana was on the floor, texting. They were currently babysitting his little brother and sister, who were watching a movie, and Santana was not happy about it.

She sighed. "Can't we just get another sitter? We could get another room all to ourselves." She suggested, putting her hands on his shoulders, massaging them slightly.

Sam moved away. "No, we need to stay here with them." He said. Stacey jumped onto Sam's lap.

"Sammy, it's almost to _A Whole New World_. Will you sing for me? But not with her. I only like it when Quinn sings with you." She pouted.

Sam's chest tightened at Quinn's name. He missed her more than he cared to admit. It had been two weeks since he and Santana had rekindled their relationship and he was miserable. He and Quinn hadn't spoken. He missed the softness of her hair, the sparkle of her eyes, and the way her nose crinkled up when she laughed. Even more, he missed the softness of her lips and her smile. He just missed _her.  
><em>

"Not now, Stace. Later, okay?" Sam said tiredly.

Stacey sighed. "Fine." She bounced back to her pillows.

Santana crossed her arms. "For real, there's nothing to do?" She questioned. Sam shrugged. Santana huffed, bent down and grabbed her purse.

"Well, Britt needs some help with Fondue for Two. I'll see you later, Sammypoo." She said, kissing him deeply on the lips. Stevie and Stacey made gagging noises. Sam tugged away and walked her to the door.

Once the door was closed, Sam sighed. "Sammypoo?" Stevie asked, holding back laughter.

Sam groaned. "Ugh. Shut up." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sammy, I like Quinn way better than her." Stacey said. Sam sat near the side of the bed.

"Me too, Stace, me too."

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn's POV

Quinn was at the coffee shop with Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. They were all blabbing about some Katy Perry scandal, but she wasn't paying them much attention. Sam and Santana were seated a few tables away, kissing over their coffees. She shook her head and looked down, fiddling with her coffee cup. Mercedes seemed to notice.

"Q, baby, you gotta stop torturing yourself." She said.

Quinn glanced up at her. "Why would I be torturing myself?" She asked, trying to act oblivious.

"Because Sam and Santana are right over there, and you keep looking." Tina said. Quinn bit her bottom lip, feeling her eyes become wet.

"We can leave." Kurt told her. Quinn shook her head.

"N-No. I'm fine." She assured.

"Yeah, sure you are." Tina said sarcastically.

Quinn sighed. "Quinn, you just have to let it go." Mercedes said.

"I don't want to let it go. Because then it'd mean that he really left me." Quinn argued.

"But, he did leave you, Q." "You think I don't know that? I'm reminded of it every minute he's with her instead of me!" Quinn exclaimed, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. She swiped it away quickly.

Kurt squeezed her hand from across the table sympathetically. "There's a great way to feel better about this, you know." Kurt said. "Singing!" He said with Mercedes and Tina.

Quinn let out a laugh. "I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Why not? It'd definitely get his attention." Tina pointed out.

"Yeah! You could do it in front of the entire glee club! You'd make him feel bad. Besides, it will help you get over this. You need that, Q." Kurt explained.

Quinn glanced towards Sam and Santana's table again. They were no longer kissing, only holding hands. Santana was saying something, but Sam didn't seem to be listening. He gazed towards Quinn and waved awkwardly. Quinn gave a feeble wave back. Sam gave a half smile in her direction and then turned back to Santana. Quinn looked back to her friends.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Yes! I have the perfect song for you!" Mercedes exclaimed.

It didn't take long for them to change the conversation back to the latest fashion magazine they had received. Quinn propped her chin on her hand and knew that she'd need a miracle to forget love.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Quinn strode into the glee club that week, her head held high, feeling slightly more confident than she had in a while. She froze momentarily when she saw Sam and Santana in the front row, her arm slung around his shoulder. Quinn shook her head and moved to a seat in the back. When Mr. Schuester finally emerged from his office he immediately went to the dry erase board.

"Mr. Schue, before you start, I was wondering if I could perform really quick, I already have a song prepared." She said. Mr. Schue stopped writing midword and turned around.

"Uh, sure, Quinn, the floor's all yours." He said, taking a seat in the front row as Quinn slowly walked to the front of the group, wringing her hands. "This song kind of goes back to our feelings lesson a few weeks back." She explained.

"Okay, Quinn, whenever you're ready." Mr. Schue said.

Quinn took a deep breath as the band began playing the intro. She swayed her hips to the music, shaking away her nerves as she started to sing.

_Like an echo _

_I can't believe what I saw in you _

_For me to think that it was just us two _

_But you were talking to her _

_While she's talking to him _

_Then it gets to his girl _

_Then it gets to my friend_

_She said girl you just gotta let him go _

_I'm your best friend so I had to let you know _

_I don't know where to start _

_It's like he breaks my heart _

_And through it all I can't deal with us being apart _

She danced around the room, singing.

_Been alive eighteen years _

_But cried a million tears _

_My mama told me Quinn you're too young to deal with this _

_She says he's just a kid _

_I tell her yes I know _

_I think it's about time that I let him go _

She placed her hands on her hips, staring at Sam, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

_Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry _

_Like an echo _

_Baby, I love you, I love you _

_Like an echo _

_Baby, I'll change, I'll change _

_Like an echo _

_But you're still the same, the same _

_I gotta let go _

_It's safe to say I know what's in store _

_You'll call my phone and I'll press ignore _

_You roll up to my house _

_My mother says get out _

_You're yelling baby please tell me what all this is about _

_But I know you're lying _

_Telling me you're trying _

_I try to stay strong _

_But inside I'm really dying _

_Can't take the pain no more _

_I've been through this before_

_This time I'm ready to get over you and close the door _

_This time you've gone too far _

_Don't want your gifts or cards _

_Time that I realize and accept you for who you are _

_I'm closing up my heart _

_Not gonna see me cry _

_Won't be an echo when I say goodbye _

_Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry _

_Like an echo_

_Baby, I love you, I love you_

_Like an echo _

_Baby, I'll change, I'll change _

_Like an echo _

_But you're still the same, the same _

_I gotta let go _

_Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry _

_Like an echo_

_Baby, I love you, I love you _

_Like an echo _

_Baby, I'll change, I'll change _

_Like an echo_

_But you're still the same, the same _

_I gotta let go _

_It's clear you don't understand what I mean _

_Well, I'm a player on repeat _

_There can be no you and me _

_Guess it's time that I let you know _

_And even though I still love you _

_I can't deal with all that you do _

_I mean it when I say we're through _

_And it's time that we let it go _

_Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry _

_Like an echo _

_Baby, I love you, I love you _

_Like an echo _

_Baby, I'll change, I'll change _

_Like an echo _

_But you're still the same, the same _

_I gotta let go _

_Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry _

_Like an echo_

_Baby, I love you, I love you _

_Like an echo _

_Baby, I'll change, I'll change _

_Like an echo _

_But you're still the same, the same _

_I gotta let go _

_It's time for me to let go _

When she finished, everyone clapped. Tears filled her eyes, but she wouldn't let any fall. She couldn't.

"That was great, Quinn, very emotion filled. I could practically feel your pain. Great job." Mr. Schuester praised.

Quinn merely nodded and started back towards her chair, but Sam grabbed her by the elbow as she passed him.

"Quinn…" He whispered.

"No, Sam. Just… leave me alone, okay?" She pleaded, twisting away from him, tears glittering in her eyes.

"Would you mind moving out of the way, Tubbers?" Santana asked loudly.

Quinn grabbed her things and exited the choir room, stopping at a random set of lockers and sliding to the floor, feeling her heart break all over again.

**Eh, like I said before this one is not as good. I'm sorry :( I'll start working on chapter 10 right away, but that one might take more time, seeing as I have two school trips this week. Please review!**

**~Alex(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided to update as quickly as I could after all the great reviews. I'm not sure about this chapter though, it's okay, not great. The song in this chapter is Into Your Arms by The Maine, btw. Anyways, read and remember to review when you're done! **

Sam's POV

He dropped Santana off at her house after glee club. He felt relieved as she stepped out of the car. He didn't really understand why they hadn't broken up yet. Quinn was still single as far as he knew. And everyone and their mother knew she was who he really wanted to be with.

But, that song she sang. It confused him. She had seemed more hurt than anything. But why would she be hurt? Didn't she get what she wanted? Unless she loved him too. But, no, that couldn't be possible. Realization suddenly hit him. As he stopped at a red light, he pulled out his phone and called her.

It rang several times before she finally answered. "Hello?" She sounded sniffly.

"Hey, Quinn." He said, suddenly nervous.

"What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Then, why did you answer?" Sam asked.

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know." She said finally.

Sam sighed. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"One that you should answer."

"Of course, I do, Sam. But, you love Santana. And you deserve to be happy." She answered. Sam almost jumped for joy, but couldn't, seeing as he was in his car, so he settled for dancing and flailing his arms around instead.

"What are you talking about, Q? I never loved Santana. I love you! I'll be happy when I'm with you for real!" Sam exclaimed. Quinn was quiet again for what seemed like forever.

"Quinn?"

"Sam, I-I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll be with me."

"No. I can't."

"What? Why?" Sam asked, his heart dropping.

Quinn sighed. "Because I can't." She said flatly.

"I could break up with Santana in a second flat." He argued.

"Sam… I can't ask you to do that for me." She said.

"Quinn, I need to, I'm dying with her."

"Good."

"Good? No, not good. It's torture. I just want to be with you." Sam could've sworn he heard Quinn let out a muffled sob on the other end.

"Quinn, I" "S-Sam, I gotta go. I'll see you around." She interrupted, before the line went dead. Sam slumped his shoulders against the seat of his car. He groaned.

_Fine, _he thought, _she doesn't want to come on her own, then I'll fight for her. She sang a song, I can sing one too._

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn's POV

She was already in glee club, seated with Mercedes and Kurt, when Sam came in, his guitar slung over his shoulder. Mr. Schue was already at the front, talking.

"Mr. Schue? I'm sorry to give you another interruption in the same week, but, I have a song I'd like to sing to someone very important to me. It won't take long, I promise." Sam said. Santana straightened up in her chair as Mr. Schue nodded and took a seat, giving Sam room to be in the front of the club. He glanced towards Quinn and exhaled, his blue eyes wide. "

I know you want to be left alone, for reasons I cannot fathom, but, please just listen." He begged. She nodded hesitantly.

Sam gave a slight smile in her direction. He began playing his guitar with slow and smooth motions, starting to sing.

_There was a new girl in town _

_She had it all figured out _

_And I'll state something rash _

_She had the most amazing… smile _

_I bet you didn't expect that _

_She made me change my ways _

_With eyes like sunsets, baby _

_And legs that went on for days _

Quinn struggled not to laugh as Santana shot her a dirty look. Sam positioned himself closer to Quinn, reaching out for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

_I'm falling in love _

_But it's falling apart _

_I need to find my way back to the start _

_When we were in love, things were better than they are _

_Let me back into _

_Into your arms _

_Into your arms _

_She made her way to the bar _

_I tried to talk to her _

_But she seemed so far _

_Out of my league _

_I had to find a way to get her next to me _

_I'm falling in love _

_But it's falling apart _

_I need to find my way back to the start _

_When we were in love, things were better than they are _

_Let me back into _

_Into your arms _

_Into your arms _

_Into your arms _

_Oh, she's slipping away _

_I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say _

_All the things she does make it seem like love _

_If it's just a game _

_Then I like the way that we play _

_I'm falling in love _

_But it's falling apart _

_I need to find my way back to the start _

_When we were in love, things were better than they are _

_Let me back into _

_Into your arms _

_Into your arms _

_Into your arms _

_Into your arms _

A hitch caught in Quinn's throat as the song finished. Sam stood before her and looked into her eyes.

"Quinn, please, we belong together. You and I both know it. I don't want to be with anyone else. Just you." Sam said.

Quinn felt tears well up in her eyes. "I love you, but, I can't. I'm sorry." She whispered, before standing from her chair and leaving the choir room, her heart heavy as she saw the devastated look on Sam's face.

**Review please! I'll try and update as soon as possible if I get a good amount of reviews! **

**Love from, **

**~Alex(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hullo again! I'm so sorry that this update took forever. I was really busy, but it's here now, and I'm sad to say that it isn't that great. I had some writer's block, so that's probably why. Anyway, I've decided to split Prom into multiple chapters, two or maybe more, it depends. This is the first part. Next chapter, they'll actually be at the Prom. Also, I don't have a beta, so that could explain my grammar errors, because I'm no wizard at that at this hour. I'm done rambling, read away and remember the huge italicized paragraph is a flashback. **

Sam's POV

Prom. He sighed. It was scheduled to start in about an hour. He peered in the mirror, smoothing his scruffy hair. He adjusted his bolo tie disdainfully. Seeing as his family's situation had not changed, he had been forced to borrow one of his Dad's old tuxedos. He sighed again as he tugged his tuxedo jacket on, snatching his keys up from the bed.

"I'll be back later." He called, walking out of the motel room slowly.

The sun hung low in the sky. Sam trudged into his car and drove as slowly as he could, purposely taking the route that intersected through Quinn's street. He drove down Dudley Road, putting his car into park, as he found the huge white Fabray house.

He glanced up at the window he knew was Quinn's and saw her slender form, sitting at her vanity mirror, her body wracking, face contorted. Was she… crying? No, she couldn't be. Sam shook that thought away. She had what she wanted. She had rejected him. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he put the car back in drive.

When he pulled into the Lopez's driveway, Santana strode out of the front door, in a very tight fitting black dress and heavy makeup. As Sam shut the car door behind him, she jumped in front of him and kissed him deeply. He tugged away mere seconds later, wiping her red lipstick from his lips. She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her heels against the pavement.

"What?" Sam questioned.

Santana huffed. "My corsage. Where is it?" She pressed on.

He shrugged. "Didn't get one." He admitted, preparing for a lecture.

"Didn't get one? How could you not get your hot sexy girlfriend a corsage? It's prom, Sam. We're supposed to have them!" She exclaimed.

Sam groaned. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't have the time or the money to stop by the florist." He said.

"It's okay; I already know how you can make it up to me later tonight." She whispered, before getting into the passenger side of his jeep.

"Don't your parents want to take pictures or something?" Sam asked, hoping the answer was no. Santana shook her head.

"No. I told them I'd get some taken while we were there. Now, drive. I need to get myself some Breadstix." She said.

Sam groaned under his breath as he started the ignition, dreading the next few hours.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn's POV

Prom. Ugh. She didn't even want to go, but she had no choice.

Finn had asked her to go with him. She couldn't say no, but before she accepted, she made sure that it was a just friends date. She pulled the light blue dress out of her closet. She had picked it out weeks ago, before her first real date with Sam.

She decided she wasn't doing anything special with her hair. She merely let it out of her messy ponytail and watched it cascade down her shoulder in waves. The smell of peppermint engulfed the air around her. _Sam_, she thought, sniffing the dress, surrounding herself in more peppermint, remembering…

_She parked her car in the driveway, clutching several shopping bags in her arms, hugging them close to her chest as she tugged her keys from her purse. As she opened the door, her mother was bustling out.  
><em>

_"Oh! Hello, Quinn. There's a guest waiting for you upstairs. I have to go out to the grocery store. Love you, darling." Her mother called as she moved past Quinn and onto the pavement.  
><em>

_Quinn waved weakly, shutting the door behind her. A guest? For her? She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion as she slipped her shoes off and set them down by the front door, realizing a pair of converse were already there. She smiled, immediately knowing whose they were.  
><em>

_She jogged up the stairs, her hair flopping against the back of her tank top. Sure enough, when she reached her room, Sam was in the doorway, his hands in his pockets.  
><em>

_"Hey." He said, planting a small kiss on the apple of her cheek.  
><em>

_Quinn smiled. "Hey, you. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
><em>

_He shrugged. "I dunno. Guess I just wanted to see you. What's in the bags?" Sam said, gesturing to the bags that were still in her arms.  
><em>

_Quinn set them down on the carpeted floor. "Just stuff for Prom." She replied.  
><em>

_"Oh, so, like a dress?" He asked.  
><em>

_Quinn let out a laugh. "I did buy a dress, yeah." She said, grabbing a small folded bundle from one of the bags. She unfolded it and tossed the tissue paper to the side, showing him the light blue dress. He was silent for a moment.  
><em>

_"Put it on." He said suddenly.  
><em>

_Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" She inquired, lips pursed. __Sam placed his hands back in his pockets and shrugged again.  
><em>

_Quinn sighed and moved to the bathroom, pulling her simple tank top over her head, leaving her jeans on, and placed the dress over them. She walked out slowly and met Sam in the hallway. His eyes bulged as he watched her spin for him once and then twice.  
><em>

_"What do you think? Too much?" She asked, biting her lip shyly.  
><em>

_Sam shook his head feverishly, his blonde hair whipping in front of his blue eyes. "I-It's g-g-great." He stammered._

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, but now you sound like Tony the Tiger." She remarked. Sam laughed. She moved back towards the bathroom to go and change, but Sam snagged her by the elbow.

_"Wait, just stay in the dress for a few more minutes?" He asked. Quinn knit her eyebrows together. She nodded somewhat hesitantly.  
><em>

_"Wanna dance? I could prep you for my sweet moves for Prom." Sam offered.  
><em>

_Quinn giggled. He held out his hand to her. She grasped it and he pulled her closer to him. "There's no music." Quinn said.  
><em>

_Sam began to sway her gently. "We don't need music." He whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe. She felt a small blush creep up to her cheeks. She bit down on her lip again as he placed a hand on her waist, the other still curled with hers tightly.  
><em>

_Sam began to kiss the side of her mouth gently. Quinn tensed up before relaxing and kissing him back, realizing he tasted like peppermint too. They stopped dancing. Her hands snuck out of position and one rested on his cheek, the other fiddling with his hair.  
><em>

_She felt him smile against her lips as they fell onto the bed, her on top of his chest, their lips remaining interlocked._

Her chest felt strained as she let out a dry sob. Tears welled up in her eyes. _Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. _Her face contorted as her small frame shook, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks, the dress falling to the floor, the peppermint scent never fading.

**Eh, I don't know how I feel with this yet, iffy, I guess. Next chapter should be better and more eventful, I promise! Please review, it makes me give you more updates faster. **

**~Alex(: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg, thanks for all the reviews! They were very encouraging! This chapter should tie up some loose ends, but I don't like it much. But, maybe you will? So, read on. **

Sam's POV

He stood in the middle of the dance floor, swaying halfheartedly to a pop song he didn't recognize. Santana was grinding against him, straddling his hips with hers.

"Tonight is going to be so fun." She whispered huskily, trying to be sexy.

Sam froze as the door opened and Quinn floated in. She was wearing that beautiful powdery blue dress that hugged her small curves perfectly. Her hair was in its natural element; wavy and flowing. She had on a light amount of makeup as usual.

Suddenly, the door opened again behind her and Finn walked in. He took Quinn by the arm and led her inside. She giggled. Sam felt anger and jealousy boil inside his veins, mixing with hurt inside his chest. Santana stepped in front of him again, arms crossed over her chest.

"You need to stop looking at her. You're never gonna have her, okay? Get over it, and take a bite out of the hot piece of action in front of you." She said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I love her, not you." He snapped.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Sammy, I can deal with that. I love Finn, but I caught him ogling at Q. We both need to move on to better things." She told him.

"You should fight for the people you love. And I am going to." Sam said, letting go of her hands and striding towards the spot where Quinn and Finn were dancing, ignoring Santana's protests.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn's POV

The gym was hot and crowded. The DJ playing only pop and rap songs, sparing a few moments for a couple slow songs. Currently, _Blue Moon _was playing. Finn had a hand on her waist, but Quinn was constantly moving it upward.

She sighed, glancing across the room and seeing Sam with Santana. How she could find a way to straddle him during such a slow song, Quinn had no idea. She felt Finn stop moving and look down at her.

"You okay, Q?" He asked. He followed her gaze and nodded.

"Ah. I see. Don't worry about it. I do the exact same thing with Santana all the time." He said.

Quinn buried her head into his shoulder to stop the tears from forming. "Quinn, I know you love him, but why didn't you get back together with him? He loves you. If Santana ever gave me the chance to be with her again, I'd say yes in a heartbeat." Finn said.

Quinn merely shook her head and pulled away slightly. Before either could say anything, Sam wedged himself between them.

"You don't mind if I steal your girl for a dance, do you?" He asked Finn, not taking his eyes from Quinn.

"Not at all." Finn said.

"Yes, he minds!" Quinn hissed, moving away from Sam.

He looked at her with his large blue eyes pleadingly. "Q…" He whispered.

She backed away from both of them, her eyes feeling wet. Thankfully, Principal Figgins' voice blared through the microphone as he was groping for her hand.

"Quiet down, children. It is now time to announce the winners of McKinley High's 2011 Prom King and Queen. At this time, I would like to ask all candidates to come up to the stage."

Santana suddenly stormed towards Sam, grabbing him by the collar and pulling to the stage, blowing Finn a kiss in the process. Principal Figgins took an envelope from one of the student council officers and opened it.

"The 2011 Prom King is...Sam Evans!" He said excitedly. Sam stepped forward and accepted his crown, not looking very happy. Santana was clapping loudly, knowing she would win.

"And our Prom Queen is… Quinn Fabray!" Principal Figgins shouted.

The spotlight fell on Quinn. Her jaw dropped. She hadn't even run for queen. She stayed still, not going up to the stage, because she knew that if she did, she would be forced to dance with him and even the thought was too much to bear.

Finn gave her a nudge from behind, pushing her up onto the stage to be coroneted. Principal Figgins lifted the crown onto her head and turned her to face Sam.

"Just give me one dance. As soon as the song is over, I'll leave you alone, I promise." Sam said, offering her his hand as the music began to play. Tears filled her eyes as she placed her hand inside of his.

Tingles shot through her wrist as he led her to the center of the dance floor, tugging her closer to him, her head lolled on his shoulder, the music getting louder, Sam half whispering, half singing. _"You have stolen my heart."  
><em>

Quinn closed her eyes. "Stop, please, Sam." She pleaded. Sam ceased his singing and subconsciously began to twirl a loose curl of her hair around his finger.

"Fine. But, can I ask you something?" He said.

Quinn sighed, her eyes still closed. "It depends on the question." She said, struggling to keep all emotion out of her voice.

"Why won't you be with me?" He asked, peering into her face.

"Because, Sam, I just can't." She whispered softly, trying to shove away from him, but he grasped her slim wrist tightly.

"That's not a real reason." Sam argued.

"It's reason enough!" Quinn defended, opening her eyes and glaring at him defiantly.

"No, it isn't. Please, Q." Sam said.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I-I can't be with you because of your hair, and your eyes, and your kindness and the fact that you made me feel things that I've never felt before!" She exclaimed, tears threatening to overflow.

"So? Isn't that good? I love you, Quinn. You can't fight me because it's mutual." Sam said.

"That's my point, Sam. I love you, and that scares me. It's a vulnerability. I don't want to get hurt again! I can't." Quinn said, finally freeing her wrist from his grip.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. But, that won't ever happen again, because I love you and I'll do anything to protect you from my stupidity." Sam said, reaching for her hand again, but she shied away.

"How can I know that?" She asked.

"You can't. You'll just have to trust me." He whispered. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she let out a quiet sob. "Oh, no, Q… Come here." Sam said, enfolding her into his arms, his cheek resting on her hair.

"I-I'll always trust you." She told him through her tears, her body wracking.

"So, you'll be with me?" Sam asked, hope rising in his voice.

Quinn slowly nodded her head against his chest. "Yes." She whispered.

Sam let out a laugh and hugged her closer. "Finally." He breathed out, his breath tickling her neck.

He leant down and pressed his lips against hers, applying a slight pressure. She relaxed more and slipped a hand into his soft blonde hair she had missed. When he pulled away, she gazed up at him with confused eyes.

Sam laughed. "We'll definitely do that again later, but, for now, I have to show you something." He said, offering her his hand again. She raised an eyebrow as she took it reluctantly.

"Sam, what's going on? You're kinda scaring me." She stated. Sam led her around the dance floor, passing Finn and Santana, who were kissing vigorously, seeming to have started right where they had left off.

"You're supposed to trust me, remember?" Sam reminded.

Quinn giggled. "I don't know why I should; you did get us drunk once." She said.

"Just come on."

**Eh, I think my writing's a bit off. Hopefully next chapter will be better. I really hope it is, seeing as it's the last. Anyway, please review! Remember, anyone can review! :D Thanks! **

**~Alex(: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry this chapter took a while. I rewrote this a couple times. Also, I have exams all this week, so I was studying. I don't think this chapter's that good, but see for yourself, right? Also, I'm sorry it's so short! It's mainly fluff, after all!**

Sam's POV

He gripped her hand tightly, squeezing her fingers between his, before bringing it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. She smiled up at him, as he led her out of the school's main doors and into the parking lot.

He stopped when they reached his car. "Alright, close your eyes." He said softly. Q

uinn looked at him confusedly as she obediently shut her eyelids. Sam carefully unclasped their hands and hopped into his car, rummaging through the trunk, searching for the box. He grabbed it from under the seat and closed the door behind him, holding the white box behind his back.

"You can open your eyes now, Q." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled as she opened them and he put the box into her hands. She looked down at it, then back at him questioningly.

"What's this?" She asked quietly.

Sam nodded towards the box. "Just… open it, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Quinn whispered, popping the lid of the box free, revealing the corsage he had rushed to the florist to get specifically for her. Sam heard her gasp. There were flowers of vibrant pinks and purples, with a light green ribbon around the wristband.

"Oh, Sam, it's beautiful. H-How did you afford this?" She said, admiring the exotic flowers. Sam shrugged as he slipped it onto her bony wrist slowly.

"You didn't have to do that for me, you know. I could've sworn I heard Santana bitching about you not getting _her _a corsage." She told him.

Sam shrugged again. "You're more important." He stated simply.

Quinn nibbled on her bottom lip, something Sam found incredibly adorable and irresistible all at once. He licked his lips, reaching out and planting a kiss on the apple of her cheek.

"I-I missed you." Quinn admitted, tears brimming her green orbs.

Sam engulfed her in a tight hug. "I missed you too, so much, Quinn. You don't even know." He whispered.

She suddenly jerked her head up, her beautiful green eyes gazing up at him, before she captured his lips with hers. "Let's get out of here." She said against his lips.

"Where?" Sam asked, pulling away from her begrudgingly.

"Doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you." Quinn said as he opened the passenger side door for her and helping her inside.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I am not losing you again, Q." Sam said, kissing her forehead, tucking a loose strand of her honey hair behind her ear, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the school parking lot and away from the pumping music.

*~SQSQSQSQ~*

Quinn's POV

Sam still had a tight grip on her wrist as he continued driving. Quinn couldn't help but smile as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as they waited for the light to turn green. He shifted under her gaze and turned to face her.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just glad I'm here." She responded.

Sam grinned as the light turned green and he took a sharp turn down a subdivision and pulled to a stop at the park. Sam parked carefully and hopped out of the car, opening the door for Quinn. She smiled as she took his hand and he led her over to the swings.

"Why here, of all places?" She asked, slipping her heels off and swinging rhythmically.

"Because I know it's your favorite place." He explained simply.

Quinn chuckled and smiled softly, smoothening the folds in her dress, which was billowing around her as she swung back and forth. "What about your favorite place?" Quinn asked, moving her swing as close to his as possible.

"Mine? It's way back in Tennessee, at my grandparents'." Sam said.

Quinn nodded, shivering as the wind blew through the air. She hugged her arms around her torso, searching for warmth. Sam must have noticed this because he shrugged off his jacket and slung it around her shoulders.

"Oh, no, Sam, really, I'm fine." She said.

"No, it's freezing, take it, please." Sam insisted.

Quinn smiled. "So, will I ever get to see your favorite place?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. One day, I'm sure." He said. She brushed soSame dirt off of her dirt and went to stand up, but Sam pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and placed a hand on his scruffy cheek.

"You broke your promise, you know." Quinn said, smiling teasingly.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Quinn nodded.

"Yep. You said you'd leave me alone after one dance, but you didn't, Mr. Evans." She said, laughing.

"Oh, well, if you want to be left alone, then." Sam said, beginning to push her off of his lap.

"Oh, no! I was just kidding. Just kidding." Quinn exclaimed quickly, pulling his face towards hers, his pepperminty scent even more tempting than normal.

"Everything's okay now?" He asked.

"Perfect." She whispered.

Sam placed a hand on the small of her back, putting her head on his chest, running a hand through her hair, the stars blazing above them, just like a movie scene.

And she never stopped smiling.

**Well, there it is! The end. It's all ended happily. But, I wonder, do you guys think I could still go with this? Or no? I mean, I have plans for my How Fashion Finds Love sequel to be published soon. Lemme know in a review? Thanks again for all the support with this story, guys! I love you all! **

**~Alex(:**


End file.
